For The Love Of Chocolate Biscuits
by Lady Lemon Drop
Summary: “…It’s bad enough when I have to do this after your needless benders...” The werewolf ranted. “I mean what did you even eat? Was it edible before you consumed it or did you just pick it up right out of the bin?” Random one-shot. Strong Language.


_Disclaimer: Don't own…__and personally, don't care, really. _

Quote: 'Excuse this half naked, drenched child, mother – I found her on the street and simply must take her up to my room...' _My (guy) friend to his mum in a posh voice, dragging me upstairs after pushing me in the beck (I was wearing a dress). _After a moment: 'To find her a shirt of mine to wear while we're on the bus!!' shouted quickly before any confusion occurs.

I did look pretty awesome wearing that shirt and my knee-high flat biker boots though =P I put it on over my dress so it looked like I was wearing a black mini-skirt… I had my_ actual_ skirt (It's a short dress) in a plastic bag with my over the knee socks… =/ Definitely wasn't amused with having to walk back to his house wearing nothing but a soaked dress, barefoot… got him back though!

Summary: "…It's bad enough when I have to do this after your needless benders..." The werewolf ranted. "I mean what did you even _eat_? Was it edible _before _you consumed it or did you just pick it up right out of the bin?" Random one-shots set In the Marauder Era_ (253/255)_

_For The Love Of Chocolate Biscuits_

Everyone knows how much Remus Lupin loves chocolate; everyone accepts the fact that he pretty much _needs_ it to get through the day, especially during the full moon. Which is why his friends always made sure to keep a large storage of backup supplies in a secret compartment in their dorms… that was until James became Head Boy and moved into the heads dorms, leaving Peter the only one to protect the 'safe'.

So of course when Sirius pestered Peter for the combination, he got it, and managed to eat the entire lot of chocolaty sweets within fifteen minutes flat. They were more surprised by the fact that it had taken him almost the entire year to figure out that with James no longer in the dorm, he could manipulate it out of Peter than how much chocolate he could eat before it had to find a way out of his system.

James Potter climbed the steps to his old dorms two at a time. He had news, _big _news, and his friends were going to hear about it from him before the rumor mill sprang into action if it was the last thing he did. He slammed open the door only to find Peter sitting on his bed looking very pale, and the bathroom door wide open, revealing Sirius throwing up something very dark – Remus was holding back his hair.

"You're fucking ridiculous, you know that Black? I mean, it's bad enough when I have to do this after your needless benders – never mind five in the afternoon when I could be studying for the mock test Professor Slughorn set for tomorrow." The werewolf ranted. "I mean what did you even _eat_? Was it edible _before _you consumed it or did you just pick it up right out of the bin?"

James sniggered, looking around the messy room wistfully. Man did he miss this place… then again, living with Lily Evans in your own private tower did have its perks. It was still as revolting as ever – pretty much everything Sirius and Peter had ever owned were lying on the floor, under the beds, on the beds, on top of wardrobes, in the bathroom and under the floorboards.

Then there was that one quarter (now third) of the room that was completely devoid of mess, the bed sheets actually on the bed, and folded neatly into place. It was Remus' little bubble (or his little gay bubble, as Sirius preferred it named, for the simple fact that it was clean, and he never brought girls back to the dorm), his own little space, and –

"Pete, why is the safe open?" he asked, wide-eyed, turning to look at his friend so quickly he nearly got whiplash.

Peter gave him a terrified look. "I err… It wasn't my fault! He gave me no choice!"

"Peter!"

"I'm sorry! He tricked it out of me…"

James pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up. "So of course he had to see how much of it he could eat before he exploded…" he mumbled, before scowling and grabbing a pillow – lobbing it at Peters head. "It's the full moon tonight, titwank – and I know he has no chocolate!"

There was a loud thud as Sirius' forehead spontaneously cracked off the toilet seat. He groaned loudly, clearing his throat. Remus appeared in the doorway, wild haired from running his fingers through it, with a suspicious looking black stain on his school pants.

"What? I thought you ordered me some from Honeydukes last night?"

James grinned widely. "Yes_, yes_ we did, and… it's not coming for another couple of hours." He lied.

Remus nodded slowly, turning back to Sirius, lifting his head up by his hair. "If you choke on your own vomit – I won't clear your oesophagus." He stated lightly, as if this was everyday conversation.

James face fell the moment Remus' back was turned, bending over Peter and lowering his voice so his sensitive ears wouldn't catch the upcoming conversation. "You're sorting this out!" He hissed. "I have a girlfriend I'd rather spend the day with."

Peter looked close to tears. "But he'll tear me to shreds."

James straightened up, smiling brightly. "_Literally_ if you don't get him some chocolate before moonrise." He saluted, turning on his heel.

--

Sirius, after pretty much throwing up his stomach, was more than happy to help Peter with his 'problem'… that fact alone scared him a little.

"Better?" he asked nervously, casting the all too happy Sirius a worried side glance.

He looked a little pale, but still as unnervingly handsome as ever, and seemed more than aware of the fact as he winked at a passing giggling 6th year. "Of course – why wouldn't I be?"

Peter frowned. "Never mind… uh… so what was your plan about getting Remus chocolate again?"

Sirius shrugged. "What plan?"

"Y-your plan that will end in Remus not killing the both of us?" he said cautiously.

Sirius stopped dead for a moment, obviously thinking. "Well… I can make James go pick up more chocolate… and in the meantime we'll make sure Remus doesn't hurt anyone." He continued on to the entrance to the heads dorms, mumbling '_Caerphilly Catapults_' before jumping through the portrait hole. "JAMES!" he roared.

There was a lot of rustling and mumbling around the corner.

"JAMES!" Sirius walked right out into the middle of the common room before bothering to look around, where he found Lily standing, facing away, hastily pulling James' shirt over her head, he could see the bright red flush slowly travelling down her neck. James himself was sitting shirtless on one of the sofas, having just done his belt back up.

He grinned widely, folding his arms. "Well, well, well – what have you two been up to?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Lily turned around, sliding down into the chair next to her boyfriend, trying to use a combination of her hair and James' shoulder to hide her flaming face. "Nice bum Evans." He commented lightly.

She chose not to reply.

"_What,_Padfoot?"

"I need you to order more chocolate for Remus from Honeydukes."

"You ate it all, you replace it."

Sirius shook his head. "Can't – I'm on Moony watching duty with Wormy over here." He pointed at Peter, who had a hand over his eyes.

James rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll do it later – now bugger off, will you?" he raised one arm to run his fingers through Lilys hair, who raised her head to glare at Sirius.

"You repeat anything you saw to a single soul in this school, and I'll hunt you down and castrate you – understand?"

Sirius gave her a funny look, turning his body slightly away from her. "She-devil."

"Manwhore." She retorted, raising an eyebrow at him, daring him to continue.

"She-h-"

"Sirius get the fuck out of here now." Said James flatly, staring his best friend down, who raised his nose in the air in a purposely haughty way before storming out of the room, dragging Peter out backwards by the collar of his shirt.

--

Protecting people from Remus had been pretty much plain sailing up until they ran into a frustrated Severus Snape, who seemed to want to let out his anger in the form of ridiculing jabs at Remus' condition, along with any and all insinuations towards the full moon, which officially started in 2 hours.

All of which ended in a duel, this however upgraded to a fist fight, which resulted in Snape unconscious in the Hospital Wing and the now irate werewolf storming through the halls of Hogwarts.

Remus snarled at a passerby as they gave him a funny look, holding an icepack to his right eye. Sirius made him sit down under the beech tree by the lake, out of the sweltering heat. "I can't believe you got into a fight with Snape. That's usually up to me and James."

"James and I." he corrected irritably, clenching his jaw.

Sirius laughed nervously. "Yes, well…" he cleared his throat, looking away.

There was an awkward pause. "_So…_ are you in much pain?"

Remus slowly lowered his icepack, glowering at Sirius through a black eye.

He squeaked.

"Get out of my sight, Black." He growled.

Sirius didn't need asking twice.

--

Sirius thumped on the portrait that led to the heads dorms, annoyed that James had had the front to change the password. "JAMES! OI! PRONGS! PRONGS!!"

The occupant of the portrait was hiding behind a suspiciously small mountain, which shuddered with every thump Sirius gave to the picture. "Jay-miee…" he whined, pressing his nose to the oil painting. "Come out - it's really important…"

The portrait swung outwards on its hinges, causing him to loose his balance. A thankfully clothed James was standing in the arch. "What?"

"Help."

"O-_kay_… elaborate…?"

"Help. Chocolate. Moony." He fell to his knees, taking a deep breath. "Full moons in an hour, mate – he's getting restless – he punched Snivelus in the jaw for Merlins sake."

James frowned. "I told you that you've got to do that on your own - you got yourself in this mess, get yourself out of it. I have things to celebrate about before I meet you at the shrieking shack."

He ignored the statement. "Wait – did you order the chocolate?"

James' eyes widened apologetically. "I'm sorry! I forgot."

"_Jemmy_!" he whined.

"I'm sorry!" he repeated. "…Celebrating, remember?" he said weakly.

There was a loud yell from down the hall. "Don't talk to me like that!"

Sirius stood up. "Was that Marlene?"

James pursed his lips, looking over his shoulder into the common room, listening to something. He turned back to his still rather distressed friend. "You go… investigate, yeah? I've uhm… gotta go talk to Lily." He shut the portrait.

Sirius' brow furrowed, scowling at the floor as he walked toward the commotion not so far away. "_Talk._" He scoffed quietly.

He found Remus and Marlene McKinnon standing incredibly close together, the latter was red faced and angry, whereas Moony just looked like he wanted to get away.

"Please, Marlene. Just drop it."

Her nostrils flared. "No I will NOT just 'drop it'!" she yelled. "I refuse to let you talk to me like I'm your worst enemy when I'm so bloody worried about you." She bit her bottom lip, calming down slightly. She looked genuinely hurt.

While Remus struggled to find a response, Sirius sidled up behind him. "Don't worry about him – he's just PMSing – time of the month and all tha-" Remus fixed him a glare.

"Stop talking, and walk away while you still can."

Sirius huffed. "Fine! But don't come crying to me when your relationships in tatters." He sauntered off down the hall, conveniently walking into Peter somewhere around the corner.

He grabbed the shorter boys arm. "Hey, Pete, do us a favour and go down to the kitchens for me will you." It was more of a statement than a question as he released Peter, walking on. "Just mention my name and ask them for biscuits and they'll know what I mean." He called over his shoulder.

"But – wait…!" he sighed, taking the nearest secret passageway that would take him down a few floors. "Alright…"

Remus began to suck on his bottom lip, unsure of what to say. She didn't know anything about where he disappeared to once a month, and he didn't like lying to her, but it was better this way.

This way he wouldn't have to deal with the look of horror on her face when she found out what he was.

He ran his fingers through her hair, tilting her head up to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "I'm just not myself right now… I'm not feeling well as it is, and I have to go home tonight to go see my mum…"

"You're mums still ill, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

It was obvious that she didn't believe him, but she kissed him softly regardless, stepping back. "Tell her to get better soon from me… I'll see you tomorrow."

Remus closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall rather than watching her go. Why did he have to be so snappy with her?

--

Peter came walking over to Sirius, holding out a large packet of biscuits. "It's weird, all I had to do was mention your name and they knew what you wanted…"

Sirius took the biscuits, gleefully opening them and putting the first Chocolate Digestive biscuit in his mouth whole. "Mumm…" his voice was muffled greatly by the confectionery. "I love these things."

He watched in fascination as Sirius proceeded to eat five more, one after the other. "Surely you can't stomach anymore chocolate today." He said in awe.

Sirius lowered the sixth from his mouth. "What?"

"Well you ate all that chocolate earlier and threw it up – that'd be enough to put me off the stuff for life…"

He looked down at the chocolate covered biscuit, slowly processing what his friend had said. What did chocolate have to do with Digestive biscuits? He glanced back at the biscuit. _Wait…_

Chocolate!

Without a single word he ran from where they were standing ahead to the Whomping Willow, where Remus and James already stood waiting, the tree frozen in its tracks.

"Where the hell have you two been? We've been waiting for 10 minutes, it's almost moonrise!" complained James, ready to drag the pair into the Shrieking Shack.

But Sirius was thrusting the packet at Remus. "Biscuits! _Chocolate_ Biscuits." He grinned widely.

Remus smiled faintly as he took the packet. "It's a bit late now, isn't it? I already have a detention with McGonagall next Monday for fighting in the halls…"

Sirius shrugged. "Everyone knows chocolate has… minor healing qualities – It'll make you feel better."

His smile widened. "Thanks, Pads."

--

Sirius lay upside down on Remus' hospital bed in the Infirmary, his head at the end of the bed, and his legs open either side of Remus' on top of the covers. "You think he's out for good?" he tapped Remus' ribs with his foot, bracing himself on his elbows. Remus grunted in his sleep and rolled onto his side.

James slid down in his chair beside the bed. The sun was coming up over the Scottish mountains on the other side of the lake already, even in the early hour. They had yet to sleep.

He yawned. "Probably. He got quite rough." And James had dark bruises allover his torso to prove it, whereas Sirius had a large gash going from next to his right eye across his cheek.

James' yawn was infectious, and he soon had Sirius joining in with him, lying back again. "So… what were you and Lily-bean 'celebrating' about before? Or was that just an excuse?"

James beamed, his whole face lighting up, suddenly wide awake. He sat up. "Remember the ring?"

Sirius shot up in shock. "I thought you were going to ask her after we graduated?!" he whispered loudly, trying not to wake up Madame Pomfrey.

"Yeah… but I knew I wouldn't be able to get the nerve to do it – and it felt right doing it then, so I did."

"And…?"

"She said yes, obviously – would we have been 'celebrating' all afternoon if she'd said no?" He raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

Sirius grinned, pulling James into a bear hug, causing him to groan.

He winced. "Sorry, mate…. Forgot." He sat back, still grinning as James poked at his ribs. "Congratulations mate – I never did believe you when you told me you were gonna marry her one day."

James snorted. "I was _fifteen,_ Sirius – don't hold it against me."

Sirius laughed loudly, resulting in being kicked by a half awake werewolf. "Shut up or next full moon I'm going to eat you both – wedding or no wedding."

_A/N: I'm going to keep updating this randomly with different one-shots whenever inspiration strikes. Not many of them will correspond with one another, they'll all be different, and mostly set in the Marauder Era. I have a few more lined up, that I'm going to write up after my exams are done with (which will be early July). _

_I'd love it if you'd give me a situation to write… or like a phrase, or sentence I have to work in. Or you could give me a prompt, a word or something, and a character or pairing if you want, and I'll write whatever comes to mind. Seriously, I'll try and write them all =] Well, that is unless it includes something I'm not to keen on, obviously. _

_Just put your ideas in a review or something and I'll write them when I have time to after my exams!_

_Review and tell me what you think, if you can,_

_Jessica_

_Lady Lemon Drop_


End file.
